mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbiter
The Arbiter is a hostile mob that spawns with an entire force, which usually consists of every lower rank of Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, Yanme'e, or Mgalekgolo. Appearance The Arbiter is a Sangheili clad in an ancient metal combat harness. Info The Arbiters have been an important part in both Sangheili and Covenant culture. Before the Covenant, Sanghelios and its colonies were ruled by a mighty warrior-king, the Arbiter. These Sangheili would brave both land and sea. When the San'Shyuum arrived to the Sangheili colony world of Ulgethon, an Arbiter was present. Instead of forming an alliance with the San'Shyuum, who wished to use Forerunner technology to boost their society, the Sangheili beheaded the delegates, believing it heresy to tamper with the relics of the gods. The result was decades of war. The San'Shyuum had weak individuals, but had superior technology and a small naval fleet, including a Forerunner dreadnought. The Sangheili were capable warriors, but their technology was not as advanced as the San'Shyuum. In the waning years of the war, the Sangheili began reverse-engineering Forerunner relics for their own survival. To prevent the extinction of either species, both races formed a treaty known as the Writ of Union. Even then, they would not ignore the mantle of the Arbiter, and thus it remained an honorable position. For thousands of years, many Sangheili voluntarily earned the position of Arbiter. Thus, the Prophets required them to perform many tasks. It was an Arbiter that tamed and incorporated the Hunters into the Covenant, an Arbiter who would put down an entire Grunt rebellion, and many others. However, in the 22nd century, one Arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee, began to reject the Great Journey, and was branded a heretic. Following his execution, the rank of Arbiter was brought to shame, given to dishonorable Sangheili to make up for their sins. Upon their branding as Arbiter, these Sangheili would be sent on near-suicidal missions to regain some of their lost honor, to the point where some Arbiters would happily charge into battle and die instantly. One Arbiter, Ripa 'Moramee, was entrusted by the Prophets to seek out and activate a Forerunner fleet, which they would use to destroy humanity quickly. He was responsible for the kidnapping of Professor Ellen Anders, who knew she had some knowledge of the Forerunner operating system. He was later killed by the Spirit of Fire crew on Shield World 0459. When Thel 'Vadamee was stripped of his power as Supreme Commander, the Prophets made him an Arbiter, and sent him to Threshold to destroy an entire heretic faction under the influence of Sesa 'Refumee and the Oracle. Following Regret's death, 'Vadamee was sent to the surface of Delta Halo to retrieve the Sacred Icon. However, he was soon assaulted by Tartarus and a force of Brutes, who told him the Prophets demanded the Sangheili's deposition and extinction. He and John-117 were told by the Gravemind to stop the activation of Halo, and thus found out that the Great Journey was a lie. With this new information, he quickly gained the support of many Sangheili. He since then allied himself with humanity and assisted in defeating the Covenant. After the war, he began the reconstruction of the Sangheili's empire, and even worked to improve relations with the UNSC. However, many Keeps still wished for humanity's annihilation, and turned against 'Vadam. One such faction was Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, who would later fight for control of Sanghelios and fail. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Covenant Mobs Category:Boss Mobs